1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a device and a method for receiving broadcasting, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a signal processing module for receiving broadcasting and a device and a method for receiving broadcasting incorporating the same in which a display apparatus including a video or audio output device and a signal processing module which processes a signal displayed by the display apparatus are separately provided and detachably connected to each other through a single cable to ensure smooth after-service repairs or upgrading.
2. Description of the Related Art
A configuration of a digital television (TV) or a display apparatus including a digital broadcasting receiver therein may be largely divided into a signal processor which processes an image signal and an audio signal, a panel which includes a screen, a speaker which outputs audio and a power supply which supplies power.
For example, a display apparatus implemented as a flat display panel, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, includes a signal processor, a power supply, and a speaker, which are provided behind a panel, a connector connecting elements, a cable and a cover (including a chassis) covering the elements other than a front panel.
After design, shipment and delivery to consumers, conventional display apparatuses cannot easily be upgraded with new functions to meet a new broadcasting standard, to play video compressed in a new format, or to enable the conventional display apparatuses to have a new function (such as a web browser).
The related art display apparatus may have a signal processor, which processes a signal, replaced with a new signal processor having upgraded functions and performance. To replace the signal processor, a user typically detaches and re-attaches a cover, and may be exposed to high-voltage power, facing a high risk.
The related art display apparatus is not easy to repair in case of a malfunction due to its large size, and is further not easy to upgrade, and can be repaired only by after-service personnel of the manufacturer. As a result, the repair expenses increase sharply as a result of the after-service personnel visiting a user's house and repairing the user's conventional display apparatus.